


金星法则

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 隆岩两个普通人的关于寂寞的故事标题出自ウソツキ《金星人に恋をした》
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Iwata Takanori | Gun
Kudos: 2





	金星法则

“本世纪的金星凌日已经结束了，当时我没能亲眼见识那一盛景，你也是？真是遗憾，如果有幸活到下一个百年，希望那时和你一起观赏的人会是我……”

浪漫满溢的即兴演讲，如果不是在大家正喝到兴头一片吵嚷的时候，起到的效果可能会更好。

被酒精引出丰沛情感的男人还在向对面的女子滔滔不绝，女子害羞地笑着，目光却充满热切，看来刚才那番话收效良好。在今市偶然几次望见的画面中这位同事一直板着脸，话语寥寥，想不到竟发表出如此盛大的爱情宣言。

暗自评价人似乎不太好，何况还是前辈，而且联谊本来就是为了撮合陌生的男男女女。今市隆二收起心中杂念，继续与大家碰杯，猛地仰头喝干。

旁边的岩田此时被酒气熏得满脸通红，却还在不停给众人倒酒。

“挺厉害的呀，阿岩！等会儿还有男子汉的专门聚会，可别现在就倒下了。”

有人朝着他们这边喊。

“还要继续？饶了我吧各位！”

放下酒瓶的岩田夸张地双手合十，在座的男士纷纷大笑，接受联谊邀请而来的女士们也捂嘴乐了，互相说着阿岩真可爱之类。相似的话今晚出现过很多遍。

一年前进入公司的岩田刚典，外表潇洒履历漂亮，分到今市所在的小组时女孩们还为此遗憾过一阵，理由是隆二哥不在我们组就够伤心了，现在连阿岩也不容易见到。

然而今市和岩田共事的时间也不多，岩田被其他人带着熟悉业务，他也有几个常来往的项目搭档。两人属于例会时才交流的那类同事，再普通不过。

如果一切仅止于此，那么跟太阳每天都升起一样，并不会给今市带来多大的震撼。

第一场聚餐在愉快笑声中结束，男人们转战居酒屋，直到凌晨才踉跄散去。

“阿岩，隆二就交给你了。”

年长同事们相继离去，今市踩着歪斜的步子，在岩田搀扶下走过路口。

最早一班地铁还没开，楼房和树木都包裹在朦胧的灰色之中，马路对面吹来一阵风，不知是谁遗落在人行道上的塑料瓶盖开始往前翻滚。今市看着它撞到路边栏杆，啪的一声停下，忽然酒醒般整个人站直了。

岩田还在头昏脑胀，现在转为今市架起他的胳膊。

“明明很能喝，非要来这一出。”

除了嗓门变大，今市恢复常速的步伐和精神十足的目光完全不像醉鬼，相较之下仿佛只有自己败给酒精。岩田暗暗认定，酒力深厚的今市刚才八成发挥了演技。

“这样我就能名正言顺地被阿岩送回家。”

既像酒后胡话又像发自内心的感想，总之声调高昂的今市在兴头上。

“换成你送我也可以啊。”岩田小声嘟哝。

“我想，”今市笑道，“今天还是去我那儿吧。”

寂寞了？岩田打了个呵欠。

你又不肯搬过来一起住。今市被呵欠传染，也大张着嘴，眼角挤出零星的泪花。

岩田的试用期结束后，和今市一起去外地出差。在酒店房间，岩田对他提出成为情侣的请求，而他居然也答应下来。两人避开格子间的无数眼睛和耳朵，将关系维持到现在。

进门后岩田如同放了气的气球，直接趴倒在地。今市给他拿来拖鞋，然后去铺床放洗澡水。等今市忙了一圈回来，看见这人依然四肢摊平一动不动，他作势要提脚踩上去，岩田才动作迟缓地爬起来，边揉眼边跟着走进浴室。

热水加速体内血液循环，驱散酒精残留下来的眩晕感。今市抬起搁在浴缸边的脑袋，半眯着眼环顾四周，岩田正在花洒下冲洗头发上的泡沫。

虽然是岩田主动发起的恋爱邀请，可之后也没见对方有多热络，倒显得他这边欲望过剩。今市鼓起腮帮，吹散了浴缸水面上的气泡。

裹着浴袍的岩田径直往床上扑，今市抓住腰带把人提起来。

“好想躺着。”岩田五官皱成一团，像饿极时被抢走饭盆的小狗。

“不行，湿着头发睡觉第二天会头痛。”今市推搡着岩田又进了浴室。

“那就头痛吧——”吹风机呼呼的噪声淹没了岩田拖长音的回答。

还在滴水的湿发在今市指缝中摇来晃去，他默不作声对着岩田的脑袋猛吹了一会儿，听到另一种嗡嗡声后意识到对方似乎在说什么。

“你是在跟我说话？”

“我说隆二在外面看起来豪爽大气，其实却喜欢一个劲儿揪住细枝末节的东西不放。”

“自己犯懒别怪别人。”

今市有些郁闷，声音却含着笑意，令人不好意思反驳所说的内容。

“如果那些女同事撞见你这副邋遢形象，肯定都捂眼跑了。”

“被吓跑说明她们不是真心爱我。”

“这么说我竟然是真的爱你？”

“竟然用了‘竟然’这个词，”岩田用手指代替梳子整理四处飞翘的头发，也笑着回击，“你才应该庆幸她们没有发现你的毒舌。”

“有吗？我只是说了实话。”今市觉得自己根本不算严厉，硬要说的话，检查项目进度时有一些。

论反差当然是岩田更胜一筹。会上做展示时，衬衫领带穿戴齐整的青年表情沉稳、话语铿锵，怎么看都是精英中的精英，有好几次今市都差点因此在重要会议上走神。

床上的岩田变身得更加彻底，无论之前如何懒散，此刻都活力无穷。两人最为合拍的也许就是这个了，可也总比不合拍好。

半抬眼望人的时候，岩田双眼中似乎有火花闪动，随时准备点燃一场激烈战役。不过今天他确实累了，那些跪在身前以唇和掌心抚慰的环节由今市全部包揽。

今市拿来枕头塞在岩田腰下，搭建舒适的支点。岩田平时常去健身房报到，大腿肌肉绷紧便显现出好看的线条。

脊骨轮廓浮现在皮肤表面，岩田正弓背忍耐着什么。今市抚着两人相连的地方，手指一路往前滑去，随后将自己火热的胸腹贴上岩田的背。流过汗的背部皮肤有些发凉，他握住岩田身前的滚烫之处，使两人从上至下贴合得更紧密。

岩田仰起头，喉结明显地上下滚动，牙齿咬着嘴唇。今市拨开他汗湿成几缕的头发，对准颤动的耳垂呵气，吹亮余烬里的火星般执着而专注，直到岩田喊出声响。

心跳和呼吸逐渐恢复常速，岩田平躺着，毫无顾忌地摊开双手双脚，腹部的痕迹擦拭过仍残留着气味。今市揽过他的肩膀，交替轻吻两侧脸颊。

从头到尾的表情都好认真，跟写报告时好像。岩田曾对他说过，并抬手按他的眉心，于是今市发现自己居然下意识皱起了眉头。从那以后他会提醒自己放松一些，又被岩田笑道未免太有服务精神，处处都要照顾到位。

营造充满爱的氛围，想让人获得被爱的感觉，是否足以说明他自己也在爱着。学生时代的今市觉得数学令人头疼，现在他才明白，套上固定公式然后得到等号另一边的结果，是多么简单畅快。

这时岩田却不困了。清晨阳光钻进窗帘缝隙，沿地板爬上被子，岩田伸手去捞那束细细的光线，循着昏暗被单上的发亮记号捉到今市瘦长的手，最后在凸起的腕骨那里打转。

“好痒呀，阿岩。”

今市模糊不清地小声说着，埋怨也随之淡化。

“天都这么亮了。”

这个时候已经看不见金星了吧？岩田没来由地冒出一句。

又开始神游了，今市想。对面那颗漂亮脑袋里不知装着多少古怪念头，他所做的只是笑着看对方拿过手机输入检索栏。

“没完全天亮的时候应该更容易看见。”

时间久了，今市惊讶于自己能接上几句对方不着边际的话题。

“唔，果然只是看得见的程度，不是金星凌日。”

就是金星变成一个小黑点从太阳表面经过的样子。岩田聚精会神盯着手机，鼻梁在屏幕打光下挺拔如山岭。

“今天，不，昨天某某前辈说再次看到金星凌日要等下个世纪，还真是这样。” 

原来他也听到了那番深情款款的表白，今市回忆当时岩田在做什么，可能和自己一样都在喝酒间隙抓紧时间发呆。

“最近发生的一次，是在我进公司的那年。”

也是今市有了相同性别的恋人的一年。

可惜我没看到。今市强撑着作答，心里却并没有泛起名为后悔的波澜。过往交给记忆封存，他的眼睛通常注视着前方。

我也是。岩田转过身，跟今市的距离突然缩短。

朝着递送到面前的嘴唇，今市只是贴上去轻轻按压，延长相触的时间来代替深入的激烈。岩田的唇间有一粒痣，或许金星的影子经过太阳表面时就是这种淡淡的黑色。

寂寞的人应该是岩田才对。凌晨邀请岩田跟他回家的那一刻，过去答应岩田初次请求的那一刻，容易在细处犹豫纠结的今市都果断下了如此结论。

为什么是我？岩田坦白心迹时未作任何铺垫，这句话在今市心里盘旋着，然后被扔到一边。

倾慕、憧憬之类也许还有明确的前提，而爱恋却没有。

交过几任女友后，今市懂了这种提问注定收不到理想的回复，他保持着沉默。

“……我有过女朋友。”面对神色如常的后辈，今市倒有些游移不定。

“喔，我知道，今市前辈现在是单身。”

重点不在这里，他强调的是取向，在不打击对方的情况下。今市手握成拳，抵住唇上的胡子和下巴，苦想后面的台词。

“你喜欢的是男人？”

“女人我也接触过，”岩田反应很快，“我两边都行。”

“……先说了，如果要到那一步，我只当进入的一方。”

“这个我也两边都行，那就当前辈答应了。”岩田一笑起来，瞬间化为随和的邻家少年。

今市也想用笑来缓冲尴尬，可厚实的嘴唇咧开后反而有些外翘，成了欲拒还迎的效果。

他有些晕乎地点头，又晕乎着被拉到餐厅吃饭，岩田还开了瓶酒来庆祝。预想中的亲吻和后续都没发生，酒精作用下今市暂时把脑内的种种思绪搁置一边，当晚他睡得很安稳。

吃过午饭岩田匆匆赶回家，下周他要交的汇报还没开工。今市抱着文件袋跟去，被沙发、椅子、地板上扔满的衣服硬生生震在门口。

你会帮忙的吧，隆二兄。岩田一副已经尽力的无奈模样，撇嘴时却不忘偷瞄他。

同意我过来就是这个目的？团起衣服塞进柜子和洗衣桶，腾出能够坐下的地方后今市就不想继续了，他打开电脑表示工作时间已到。

“组里的同事说你不是经常要求他们桌面保持整洁吗。”嘴上喊着，岩田也没有半点动手收拾的意思。

“那是对别人，阿岩你不算别人，这种程度我看已经合格了。”今市面不改色地翻阅待修改的方案稿。自己的地盘乱一点当然不会愧疚，即使岩田再怎么故作惊讶他也绝不再挪位置。

写字台留给房间主人，今市在沙发边的小桌席地而坐。虽然公司的女孩们经常感叹真想被隆二哥的锐利眼神狩猎，可他其实有些近视，对电脑需要戴眼镜。架上无框眼镜后的今市盯了一会儿屏幕，岩田投来的视线使他不得不又偏头。

“真难想象隆二以前是不良少年。”岩田也戴上眼镜，大学图书馆里随处可见的那种黑框，可安在岩田脸上就变成会令女生们排队送巧克力的优质学长。

“不良怎么了吗？” 

“特别威风，比如飙车去海边！”岩田学他的样子在转椅上大大咧咧盘腿，优质学长的形象顷刻崩塌。

“有什么可威风的，”今市体会到代沟，不过回想起自己的打架水平他仍保有一丝骄傲，“现在搭趟电车一会儿就能到海边，难不成你连南边的海都没去过？”

“很少去，休息日我都坐在补习班的教室里。”

等今市准备对视时，岩田的目光又像穿透他似的，停在他身后的某处空白区域。神游说来就来，今市想找个笔盖扔过去。

除了年龄，有差异的地方还真不少，今市起身双手抱住椅背，把刚坐回桌前的岩田转向自己。

“等报告写完了就一起出去。”

“有摩托车坐吗！”

“搭电车。”

他拍了一下岩田的脑袋，岩田不知从哪儿摸出一个硬币举到他眼前，叫着大哥请收下保护费别欺负我。

不用交保护费，用这里偿还就行。今市干脆坏笑着掐住对方胸口。

救命啊！岩田喊得更加肆意，手掌却紧紧贴着今市的裤子拉链。

哪里有什么代沟，今市乐到腮帮子疼，分明幼稚得不分上下。

他们乘上电车，可是连市区都没出就互相靠着打起盹。到了游乐园站，下车的人潮推挤着他们往前。等到回过神，两人站在鬼屋的招牌下大眼瞪小眼。

不想去，今市摇头。有次租碟误带回一部恐怖片，第二天他黑眼圈重到被无数人关心是不是失恋了心情不好。

岩田也连连摇头，他宁愿去坐史上最速过山车，只消闭眼捱过去就行。

黑乎乎的小门背后是更宽广的黑暗。从彼此颤抖的手中，今市感到了无法依靠对方的绝望，想必对方也是。

“……为什么要答应她们？”岩田指指身后大呼小叫的女高中生。女生们想玩鬼屋又害怕，看到有两位男士并且还是帅哥，苦苦央求组队。

“……好不容易来一趟，没玩到想玩的项目会遗憾。”即使看不清今市的脸，也能觉察他表情的僵硬。异性面前当然要维持可靠形象，事关尊严今市只好硬着头皮答应。

“我还是先走一步吧。”

“再吵就让你走最前面。”

“不不隆二兄你可千万别松手。”

两人尽量压低声音交流，所幸女生们正沉浸在兴奋中，谁也没觉察他们瑟瑟发抖的异样。

走出鬼屋女生们一反常态更加开心了，欢呼雀跃地朝游行花车跑去。今市靠在长椅上，机械地搅拌盒子里的炒面，仿佛这样就能把刚才所看到的妖魔鬼怪从脑海中驱走。岩田直到冰淇淋顺着蛋筒流到手背，才突然惊醒，连忙舔掉那滴粉红液体。

既然大家都去看花车，那就趁没人排队去坐摩天轮。计划想一出是一出，但岩田这次的提议十分契合今市的想法。

岩田拥有太多的奇思妙想，那些长了翅膀的思绪四处飞舞，今市总是无法确知对方究竟在想什么。以前他习惯自己把控节奏，就像一首歌何时进入副歌、哪里需要停顿、又在什么时候该切换到下一曲，他熟稔于心。

得到太阳般温暖的呵护当然令人高兴，过去的恋爱对象曾对他说，可连分开的时候都被安排好了，只会让我对这一切更加难过。

是为你难过，其实你是不想面对离别后的寂寞，才提前将一切都抓在手心。女子接下他送的最后一束花，裙摆消失在街头。

摩天轮外的星空与脚下的灯火缀连成片，看上去似乎距离承载今市他们的小小厢体一般近。

实际上那些星星远在光年之外，每一个恒星都在无边的寂静里独自燃烧内核。

“喂？你在听吗？”不然我解释一下光年是什么意思？岩田举着拍照的手机在他面前晃动。

“别小看前辈。”趁按快门的时候今市戳向岩田鼓起的脸。

放以前他完全想象不到，未来的某一天坐摩天轮没有跟身材丰满的女性在最高点接吻，却在和帅到如果单身便是浪费资源的青年一起扮鬼脸自拍。

“今市前辈也就比我大三岁而已。”岩田嘻嘻哈哈地挑选相机应用里的表情，刻意加重“前辈”两个字。

“说明我在准备中学毕业的时候，你还背着小学生的双肩书包。”

“哦？那时你真在专心备考而不是跑去打架？”

“不继续拍就亲你了。”

乍看之下和普通情侣没多少区别。拍好照片的岩田又接着欣赏城市夜景，今市也站起来掏出自己的手机。回看时他发现自己和岩田映在玻璃上的脸也被拍了下来。

他们各自在看不同的方向，表情却很相似，是当没有其他人在场时才会露出的放松和释然。

距离他们最近的恒星是太阳。

在忙碌的格子间今市经常笑着，连眼睛都眯起来的不设防的大笑，接触过他的人无一不被那股源源不断的热情感染，也几乎没有人见过今市茫然无措的时候。像漫画主角一样，成为信心和勇气的代名词，今市每天都在奋力地燃烧自我。

对于太阳而言，燃烧就是全部的意义。人们讴歌它，为它献上赞美，不必担心它是否也会在茫茫宇宙间感到孤单。

只有比庞大的星体渺小不知多少倍的人类，才会有这种无所依凭的情感，因为人类的内心不足以支撑时时刻刻发出光和热。今市也是人类中的一员。

“金星和太阳之间得有几千万公里吧。”

“也许都上亿了。”

“真遥远。”

模仿岩田思考事物的方式，今市感叹着，偶尔聊些和现实无关紧要的内容也别有趣味。

可在银河系，不，整个宇宙之中，它们是最近的两个星体。

岩田脸贴着窗户扭转肩膀，以滑稽的姿势冲他笑。是不是突然觉得格外的温暖，直到太阳燃烧完之前，金星都会在离它最近的地方一圈又一圈旋转。

金星上也没有半个人影，荒凉一片，根本一点也不温暖。今市不知道自己是因为终于赶超岩田的思考速度而笑，还是因为此时岩田的笑脸十分灿烂。

“所以还是待在地球好。”

“噢！阿岩你终于发现地球的好处，不会想着跑回外星球了。”

“我又不是什么童话主角，而且也没有UFO来接我，啊，好无聊——”

那就一直留在我身边吧，刚典。

今市覆住了岩田搭在窗户上的手，感受着掌心中的手指在慢慢收紧。

岩田从来没有向他要求过期限，也不在意什么许诺，对可能会在某天发生的离别缄口不提，但他知道岩田在等待一个真正的回应。也许是这种勇气鼓舞了他，也许是岩田一直小心维持着距离、又坦然将自己全部展现出来打动了他，他渐渐萌生出有别于往常的想法：比起徒劳地担心离别或终点，不如给未知的前方多些期待。

这一次他想燃烧得更久一点。

在寂静的黑暗之中，在无边的人群之中，就让我们注视着对方慢慢燃烧、旋转。

就像黎明前最亮的依然是金星、太阳依然每天会升起，就像终结之日永不会来临。


End file.
